Mudbreeze
Description Mudbreeze is the current deputy of Breezeclan. Mudbreeze's father was never really around when he was born, so he was always close to his mother, Rainstep. Rainstep was a respected cat, she was a gorgeous light grey siamese she-cat that all of the males wanted to be with, Thistleheart won her over. Thistleheart was the deputy of Breezeclan at that point in time. The leader was dieing of sickness so Thistleheart became the leader of Breezeclan and barely had anytime to visit his son and mate in the nursery. As an apprentice Mudbreeze fought well to make his father proud of him. Rainstep respected her sons decision and let him train to be a young brave warrior. When he was an apprentice he was being trained by Ratfang who was made deputy by his father. Ratfang taught him how to be tricky with your battles moves and how to hunt excellently. Thistlestar thought it was high time Mudbreeze gained his warrior name, and named him Mudbreeze after Breezeclan's first leader. One day Mudbreeze with his new found name went on a patrol with his new apprentice he gained not to long after his warrior ceremony, a badger attacked him and his apprentice and he jumped into fron of the badger before it could hurt his apprentice and he gained a deep gash alon his left side. Along time Thistlestar lost lives because he often had to protect his clanmates from badgers, foxes, dogs, many things. By the time Thistlestar was on his last life he had gotten a very bad case of white cough. Rainstep caught her mates cough because she stayed with him in his den when ever she could. Thistlestar died one fateful night that broken Mudbreeze and his mother. His death made Rainstep sullen and quiet, and although she pulled through her white cough she wishes she had died with him. Ratfang became Ratstar the next morning, and made the young Mudbreeze deputy, because from when his leader told him, he loved his son a lot and wished he could have told him that at least once when he was alive. Mudbreeze had the skills and intellect to become deputy and leader of Breezeclan. Mudbreeze as the deputy of Breezeclan, had a dream one day that his father came to him, and told him that Breeze would have been happy to have him as a son. And that was the day Mudbreeze realized he was a descendant of the ancient leader of Breezeclan. Rainstep died as an elder about five moons after Mudbreeze became deputy. 'Personality:' Optimistic - Mudbreeze keeps a optimistic side of things. He likes to dream and often gets caught hanging out with cubs. He gets this from his mother, she was a very vivid storyteller, and he loved her for that. He likes to tell stories of brave acts and battles that Breezeclan has won in the past. Brave - Brave is the one word that describes Mudbreeze utterly. He is a force to be reckoned with. When Mudbreeze was a young warrior a fight with a badger occured when he was with his apprentice and another younger warrior, Mudbreeze dove in front of his apprentice so the badger would hit him instead of the young cat, hence the scars on his side. Intelligant - Yet another amazing word that describes Mudbreeze. His intellect is respected amongst all of the deputies of the clans, though he never lets that get to his head. He likes to prove his cleverness in battle training with all of the apprentices and teach them things their mentors or any other clans could ever teach them. Currently Mudbreeze is finding a way to fall in love with a she-cat known as Minnowtail, because he doesn't want her heart to break because he didn't know about her feelings towards him. Mudbreeze is currently 32 moons old (2 years and 8 months old) Category:Breezeclan Category:Clans Category:Mudbreeze Category:Deputy Category:Members